


The Confession

by Foxears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxears/pseuds/Foxears
Summary: Hermione is failing potions class, but can she dare tell her professor why her grades has dropped so drastically? Tiny fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_X/gifts).



It was the only thing that made sense. She could see it now clearly. That's why she had had all those dreams, and thats why she had started to fail potions classes. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. He'd never see her the way she wanted to. The realisation hurt more than she had thought. She was putting the school robes back on for detention. Could she possibly get him interested, like flirt with him? No, he would see right through her and hate her forever. She started to walk to his office. But then he already hated her, could it be worse? Of course it could. Would she dare risk it? Risk it for the itsy bitsy little chance he actually would fall for her. She would have liked to say no, all her reasonable parts said strongly no, but there was a determined Gryffindor inside of her, strongly attached to her feelings for her potions professor. Her brain and heart started a fight, but she knew already which of them would win. She was granted with a very intelligent mind, but already when she was eleven the sorting hat had seen that her Gryffindor heart was stronger than her Ravenclaw brain. She paused when she reached his office. She didn't want to knock. Suddenly she had an urge to run away from the detention, but of course she couldn't. Her hand reached the door and she knocked. After what felt like an eternity, but probably was less than 10 seconds a voice was heard from inside the room:  
"Enter."  
She took a deep breath and opened the door. She suddenly felt she needed to explain why she was failing potions.  
"Professor, sir, I know my potions hasn't been so good lately, but...", she started, but her professor interrupted by coldly saying:  
"Indeed, miss Granger, you're almost failing."  
She then regretted that she began telling him the truth.  
"I know", she said as tears was filling her eyes, failing classes made her really sad.  
"I've had a hard time concentrating in potions", she confessed. "I've..." Her face turned instantly red and her professor rose his eyebrows. "I've had weird dreams about you."  
It was out, and she wanted to run away and don't hear his reaction, but her feet was locked to the floor. "What kind of dreams?" her professor asked, of course teasing her in such a mean way. Her face turned, if possible, more red.  
"I...", she started out not sure why she should tell him, but something in her wanted to. "We had sex", she blurted out staring at the floor not sure where she'd found the courage to say that.  
He smirked and asked: "And did you like that, miss Granger?"  
"Yes", she said.  
Her feet returned to life and she turned on the spot and fled.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would feel inspired by this tiny fic, please feel free to write something based on it. I'd love to read it.


End file.
